The Life Changing Concert
by friendssclub7lover
Summary: The gang decide to go to a band's concert, and that decision changes their whole lives... (not a good summary, I know) ;) **CHAPTER 2 UP**
1. Chapter 1

TOW The Life-Changing Concert  
  
Author's Note: Look, I know that S Club 7 was released AFTER the 4th season.it was released at 1998, but hey, it's my fic, ain't it? So I'm changing it for the benefit of my fic. After the fic, S Club 7 is released in 1998. But before you finish reading the fic, S Club 7 is released about 4 years before the 4th season. I know it's drastic, but I don't care.for now, at least.  
  
"Hey guys, guess what?" asked Rachel as Monica and herself bounced into Central Perk, smiling cheerfully. Her best friends in the whole wide world were there, drinking coffee and chatting about their days at work.  
  
"I don't know, people found out the Olsen twins were actually only one person?" Chandler quipped, getting glared at by Monica and Phoebe, who was sitting at the small coffee table with Ross. He sank down deeper into his seat. Monica's mood changed immediately, though.  
  
"No, Chandler!" Monica said, sitting on the couch beside where Ross and Phoebe were sitting. "But I got three tickets to our favourite band's concert from my boss!"  
  
"My first favourite or my second favourite?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"What IS your second favourite, anyway?" Joey asked, curiously.  
  
"Savage Garden," replied Phoebe and Rachel simultaneously.  
  
"Then I have three tickets to our favourite band!" Monica said.  
  
"S Club 7?" Chandler asked.  
  
"Yep!" Monica answered.  
  
"WOW!" cried Phoebe, Joey, Ross and Chandler.  
  
"But we all can't go!" discovered Ross, sadly.  
  
This was where Rachel came in. "Yes we can! I got three tickets to the concert, too!"  
  
"YES!" cried the four, once again.  
  
"It's at eight this Sunday," Monica said, distributing her tickets to Chandler and Joey. Rachel gave hers to Phoebe and Ross, making each of them have one. Then all of them leaped off their couches and sped to Monica and Rachel's apartment.  
  
After dinner that Saturday, Joey decided to ask what he was thinking about.  
  
"Tell me more about S Club 7's concert," he asked Monica after complimenting on her delicious dinner.  
  
"Well, this concert is in a room with only 20 seats, so only." she was interrupted.  
  
"WHAT?" Ross and Chandler asked.  
  
"Yeah, 20 seats, so only us and another two families are going," she finished.  
  
After talking more, they dispersed to go back to their apartments, Rachel walking to her room and Monica washing up the dishes.  
  
Soon, Monica finished and she took out her comic book, Betty and Veronica Double Digest, and started reading. Rachel walked out of her room, in her pajamas, and asked her. "Do you feel anything about any of the guys in our gang?"  
  
"Not exactly," Monica answered, "I feel that Joey is too hungry and babyish, Ross is my BROTHER, and Chandler's my best friend, so."  
  
"Really? Coz I think you like one of them," Rachel said, teasingly. "Chandler Bing rings a bell?"  
  
"Chandler?" Monica asked, giggling. "Chandler.Chandler b-Bing?"  
  
"Yeah.oh, alright, OK, I think I like."  
  
"Ross again," Monica said along with Rachel.  
  
"How'd you know?" Rachel asked, surprised.  
  
"Eh, not that big a deal, you like him on and off all the time anyway."  
  
"Well I never!"  
  
"It's true!"  
  
Rachel indignantly threw a pillow at her. Monica took another pillow and hurled it at Rachel. Soon, World War 3 began. Joey entered for some food and saw the two of them and stopped in his tracks. "Niiicccee." Joey said, smiling his 'How you doin' smile at the two of them.  
  
"JOEY!!" Rachel and Monica threw their pillows at him.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Monica asked, as she entered the living room dressed in her loose-fitting jeans and navy blue T-shirt with shoes. The others were in casual clothes too, Rachel in a short mint-coloured dress with matching earrings and shoes, Phoebe in a creamy T-shirt and denim overalls, Joey, Chandler and Ross all wearing jeans with T-shirts. She turned to look in her bag for her ticket.  
  
"Have your tickets still?" Monica asked for the millionth time. Everyone was near the street while Ross and Chandler were searching for cabs. Chandler caught one. He started to call the others, but wanted to hear how they answered Monica first.  
  
"For the umpteenth time, YES!!!" Joey cried, annoyed with Monica. Monica burst into giggles.  
  
"Umpteenth? I think that Chandler should stop buying the Word of The Day toilet paper," she said, between her giggles. Finding the funny side of it, the others started laughing like idiots too, including Joey. The cab driver was amused at how the six adults were laughing.  
  
When the laughter died down, Ross shooed Joey and Phoebe into the cab he had caught. Rachel and Monica followed Chandler into the other cab, and they were off.  
  
"Hi, guys!" S Club 7 chorused. "I hope you like us, coz if you don't, give your tickets to people who do!" Bradley called. The other six glared at him and his seemingly 'funny' joke. "U-uh sorry," he said, embarrassed.  
  
"Now you can partner him, eh?" Monica whispered to Chandler. "No, YOU can," Chandler said, and he started to say why when he noticed a familiar face in front of him.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!! I BEG YOU TO!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

TOW The Life-Changing Concert 

"Ooohhh…ooohhh…" Jo O'Meara's voice echoed through the room, along with the first strums of the hit, 'Never Had a Dream Come True'.

_'Everybody's got something_

They had to leave behind 

_One regret from yesterday_

That just seems to grow with time' 

"R-r-Richard? Is that you?" Chandler stuttered. Monica stared at Richard. "What are you doing here?" Monica finally asked.

"Well, OK, I saw the ad on TV, and I coz I LOVE S Club 7, I thought, "Why not?" So here I am!" Richard chuckled aimlessly.

"Mon, Bradley could partner with Richard," Chandler whispered. Monica grinned. Richard felt a pang of jealousy. He could not believe that he couldn't say a nice joke, but Chandler could. Chandler was that person who broke out a smile on to Monica's face. The idiotic Chandler who always freaked him out with his jokes. "Who's Bradley?" asked Richard. "Love S Club 7, yeah right," Monica said under her breath.

_'There's no use looking back_

_Or wondering_

How it could've been now  
Or might've been

_All this I know_

_But still I can't find _

_Ways to let you go'_

"I just noticed a dance floor. You wanna dance?" Richard asked Monica. (a/n: I know, I know, times seems unbelievable to have a room with 20 seats only, but still has space to have a dance floor, but hey, it's my fic, isn't it?) "Couldn't hurt," she said and got up. She didn't want to dance with him, but seeing that it would be impolite to refuse, she accepted.

Jo's voice was backed-up with the rest of the members. 

'I never had a dream come true 

_'Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me too_

_A part of me will always be…_

_With you…'_

"Monica…there's a reason of why I chose this song to walk up to you…"

_'Somewhere in my memory_

_I've lost all sense of time (aahhh)_

_And tomorrow can never be_

_Coz yesterday is all that fills my mind_

_There's no use looking back or wondering _

_How it could've been now or might've been_

_All this I know_

_But still I can't _

_Find ways to let you go…'_

"And what is that?" 

Richard sang the chorus with S Club 7.

'I never had a dream come true 

_'Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby_

_I never found the words to say_

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me too_

_A part of me will always be…'_

Monica blushed and looked away from him and started staring at the stage.

"Monica…" Richard started again.

Monica had been staring in front of her, thinking. 'Richard was what I thought was 'the one'. He gave me surprises, surprises, and more surprises. But did he give me love? He didn't. Just surprises. And then, he says, "I don't wanna" to my biggest dream. My biggest dream…' "Yes?" she jerked out of her train of thought.

"Would you like to get back together with me?"

"What?" she was surprised at the straight-forwardness of Richard.

"Would you?" he asked again.

"Um…Richard…"

_'You'll always be the dream that fills my head_

_Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby,_

_You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget,_

There's no use looking back or wondering, (or wondering)

_Because love is a strange and funny thing, (and funny thing)_

_No matter how I try and try, I just can't say goodbye, no, no, no, no'_

"You still DO love me, right?"

"I USED to love you…I really don't anymore…"

"OK…" he said, dejected. "Bye then,"

"Bye," she said, not trying to console him. (a/n: I know I put down Richard easily, but I HATE writing that name!!!) He wasn't making signs of being 'the one' anyway.

The chorus was sung again, while Richard left the room and Monica was walking back to Chandler. 'I never had a dream come true 

_Till the day that I found you_

_Even though I pretend that I've moved on_

_You'll always be my baby,_

_I never found the words to say _

_You're the one I think about each day_

_And I know no matter where life takes me to_

_A part of me will always be _

Jo finished the song as Monica reached her seat next to Chandler.

_A part of me will always be_

_with you'_

Chandler noticed her look of sadness and told her to sit down and wait for him. He got up and went up to ask S Club 7 for a song. When he got to the seat, the jumpy beat of the song he had requested for had come out the speakers. He was greeted with a questioning look from Monica. "Just listen," he said, answering her unasked question. Bradley took the mike from Jo. Jo went to the back of the stage to ask the band to play the tune of the song that they were going to sing.

'_C'mon, c'mon, best friend_

_We all need a best friend, a best friend_

_I remember when we was young_

_Playing pool after school, keeping it cool_

_People say we were the troublesome two_

_I know the girls liked me and you_

_I can never forget the times you've covered my back_

_You helped me out and cut me slack_

_There was nothin' you'd never do_

_It's all about me and you_

_You're my brother, you're my sister_

_We'll stick together_

_No matter what, no matter what_

_Best friend, never gonna let you down_

_Best friend, always gonna be around_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_We all need a best friend, to understand_

_A best friend, to take your hand_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_You remember the days when we would_

_Kick back, lay back_

_We'd be chillin' with the ladies_

_Those times were the greatest_

_So don't worry about a thing my friend_

_Coz you can count on me, thick and thin_

_Coz I'll be there right till the end, till the end_

_You're my brother, you're my sister_

_We'll stick together_

_No matter what, no matter what_

_Best friend, never gonna let you down_

_Best friend, always gonna be around_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_We all need a best friend, to understand_

_A best friend, to take your hand_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_Come on, come on, best friend_

_Come on, come on, best friend_

_Come on, come on, best friend_

_Come on, come on, best friend_

_You're my brother, you're my sister_

_We'll stick together_

_No matter what, no matter what_

_You're my brother, you're my sister_

_We'll stick together_

_No matter what, no matter what_

_Best friend, never gonna let you down_

_Best friend, always gonna be around_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you_

_We all need a best friend, to understand_

_A best friend, to take your hand_

_You know, whatever life puts you through_

_I'll be there for you'_

Monica smiled, listening to the lyrics. Chandler was her best friend, for forever.

And nothing would change that.

OK, if you wanted to know why I finished it so fast, I just realized that the whole fic is already kinda long coz of the songs. Sorry you guys.


	3. Chapter 3

TOW The Life Changing Concert Part 3 

A/N: WOW! My exams for the year are over and I'm FINALLY free!! You can expect to see more updates from me from now on!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!

BTW, I really like R & R, but I think Joey's better with Rachel. But since loads of you peeps out there like R & R, I'm making this chappy entirely THEM! But the rest, though, is different… ***evil grin on her face***….

A/n: I KNOW I'm muddling you guys up with the room seating and all that stuff, so here's how I imagine the room. Go along with this, okay? So: There are five tables in front of the stage, two two-seaters, one three-seater and two four-seaters. Behind the tables is a small dance floor, which can let about 13 to 15 couples dance on it. There are 15 seats in rows behind it, kinda like the seats you see in the cinema. On the left side of the whole thing is a food counter with fast food. The whole thing looks deserted, except for that person in the black T-shirt over there…*

Once the gang entered the room, Ross, Rachel and Phoebe headed straight towards a three-seater table, knowing that Chandler and Monica, the best friends that they were, would not want to sit with them and would rather sit with themselves. Joey had ran to the food counter with his chin dripping and his tongue hanging out of his mouth, like a dog. 

The trio sat there for a few songs, but when "Have You Ever" started up, Ross had the strange urge to ask a certain someone to dance. Making his voice sound French, he got up.

"May I have this dance, mademoiselle?" he asked, grinning lopsidedly

"Why of course, monsieur!" Rachel squealed, getting up and pretending to bow. Phoebe noticed them get up. "Oh, god, when will they EVER learn?" she thought, frowning. "They're lobsters!!!" Getting up, he walked over to Joey, giving the ex-couple some privacy.

"Some times 

It's wrong to walk away

Though you think it's over

Knowing

There's so much more to say…

Suddenly the moment's gone

And all your dreams are upside down

That you just wanna change the way the world goes round…

Tell me…"

Ross stared at Rachel as she lay her head down on his shoulder. He controlled his on-coming sneeze as he breathed in her strong perfume. 

"Ross…" Rachel started, thoughts buzzing around her mind. "It feels so right…" she thought, feeling Ross's warm embrace. 

"Yeah?" he asked, startled. His eyes zoomed out from her emerald green eyes to her whole face.

"Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel, about you me, baby!

Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking?

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go!

Can't help but think that this is wrong, we should be together

Back in your arms where I belong

Now I've finally realised that I've found

I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round

Tell me…"

"Have you ever…" Rachel stammered. "Have you ever thought about us?"

Ross chuckled at Rachel's first words, but the smile wiped off when he heard the rest of her sentence. "Us?" he asked. "As in, us, together again?" Rachel nodded slightly, her neck didn't seem to be moving.

"…All the time, Rach…All the time…" he said, and slowly kissed Rachel. *a/n: I'm not that good in mushy bits, so I'm not doing much here.*

"Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel, about you me, baby!

Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go!

I really wanna hear you say that you just how it feels

To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see

Even though the moments gone I'm still holding on somehow

Wishing I could change the way the world goes round!

Tell me,

Have you ever loved and lost somebody?

Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry?

Can't you see?

That's the way I feel, about you me, baby!

Have you ever felt that your heart was breaking

Looking down the road you should be taking?

I should know, 'cause I loved and lost the day I let you go!"  
  


Phoebe was staring at her 'lobsters', and she suddenly noticed what was happening. "Ross…and Rachel??? WOW!!!!" She turned to Joey, who was pigging out on the food. "Joey, call Chandler and Monica here, can you?" she asked him. Joey nodded and walked off. "Chandler and Monica…it sounds so…it fits…doesn't it?" she asked herself. "Oh well, I guess they're soul mates!!" she left her thought alone, Ross and Rachel floating back into her mind. She grinned.


End file.
